


You are about to fall deeper

by benkouji



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Day 5: SMUT, M/M, Malex Week 2020, PWP, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, bareback, d/s with Alex being the sub bottom, full consent but the negotiation process isn’t mentioned in the fic, plz read the note for more warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benkouji/pseuds/benkouji
Summary: Michael uses his telekinesis for sex. And to get Alex into the headspace he needs.Again, please read the warnings in the notes first.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	You are about to fall deeper

Alex can’t move. 

He is also completely naked.

Something powerful yet intangible is holding him firmly in place. He stands there, hands behind his back, legs slightly parted, eyes blindfolded. He tries moving his arms, fails. He feels utterly powerless.

Footsteps. One, two. Someone stands in front of him.

Same power is pushing him back, he stumbles, until his back knees hit a bed. Then he is pushed down. He wants to stand his ground, but to no vail, the power is too strong. He sits on the bed, hands still behind his back, legs now wide apart.

A hand in his hair, pulling him forward until his lips touch hot flesh. A cock, already half hard. He tries to move his face away from it, but gets a warning tightening grip in his hair. He stops.

Another hand is guiding the cock into his mouth. It pushes fast, hitting his throat in one go. He almost chokes, but he resists the urge to puke or to bite. He breathes through his nose, hallows his cheeks, and tries his best to relax his throat. The cock stays there, not thrusting, but also not retieving. After a minute or two, he manages to control his breathing and holds back his tears.

The man starts to move.

At first, it’s slow. He pulls the cock back a bit, rests it on Alex’s tongue, pushes back in. He pulls it back again, puts it against the inside of his left cheek, thumb rubs there as if to feel the outline of his cock, then he pushes back in again. Almost playful. After about five minutes of this, Alex starts to relax further, he can’t stop the man even if he tries, so he stops trying, his fight leaves him little by little, his mind slowly goes blissfully blank.

But then the man grabs his chin, forces him to open his mouth even wider, and starts a ruthless rhythm. He pulls his cock all the way back, until only the tip is still in Alex’s mouth, and with so much force, he pushes it right back in, all the way to the back of his throat. Alex doesn’t choke this time, but he also can’t hold back his tears anymore. They go down behind the blindfold, and down his face, until he can taste the salt alongside the man’s musky precum.

The man’s both hands are in Alex’s hair now. He holds him slightly upwards, using his mouth as a wet hole to chase his own pleasure, his hips moving fast and hard, his balls almost slap his chin. Alex’s throat starts to hurt now, probably bruised. He feels like he doesn’t exist anymore, his focus remains sorely on the strong hands holding his head and the heavy cock constantly pushing in. He is totally at someone’s mercy, can’t control anything, can’t think of anything. He is a tool being used. More tears fall down, but he feels lighter, like he wants to let go, let the man do whatever he wants with him, he just has to take and take.

The thrust becomes frantic now, the man breathes faster, he tightens his hands, grunts, chasing his release. But Alex isn’t feeling relief that it seems finally coming to an end, he panics, being pulled back from the almost blank state he is in, and screams in his head, “PLEASE DON’T STOP I NEED MORE.”

The man abruptly stops.

He breathes heavily for a moment, cock resting on Alex’s tongue, hands shaking a little. He then pulls his cock completely out, and takes his hands off Alex’s head. 

Alex feels cold. He wants to cry. 

But the power is still there, holding him, immobilizing him. Then he is suddenly lifted and turned. He is lying on his stomach now, hands over his head, legs wide open, there’s a pillow under him so his ass is in the air. 

The man climbs onto the bed too, and lies on top of him, his stomach to Alex’s back, his head on Alex’s shoulder, soft curls brushing his left ear, his cock in between Alex’s ass cheeks. His limbs are also on top of Alex’s. With his whole weight pushing down, Alex is having trouble to identify the force holding him is whether his power or his body, but either way, he goes loose and limp, his head already back in his previous state of blankness and numbness, he lets out a small moan.

Then the man pushes his lubed up cock in his ass, without a condom, without prep.

He is going so slowly though, as if they have all the time in the world. He goes in a little, rests there until Alex adjusts to it, then goes in a little more. By the time he bottoms out, they are both covered in sweat, and Alex has completely let go, he even has a blissful smile on his lips, not even realizing the power holding him down is long gone.

The man starts to thrust in earnest, his bare cock slams into Alex with all the force and little control, sometimes he hits the sweet spot, sometimes he doesn’t. Alex doesn’t even care, the rough friction and fullness his cock brings is already enough to take him over the brink.

He comes, right after he feels the man spills his hot seeds inside of his hole. They both moan.

The man pulls his cock out of Alex, slowly, his seeds come out after it, alongside with lube. Alex feels sticky between his legs.

But a warm towel comes out of nowhere and the man is cleaning him with it, gently and carefully. He is then turned over and gathered up into the man’s arms. He is being showered with kisses, to his hair, to his cheeks, to his lips, at last to his blindfolded eyes. The man’s hands caresses his face with such softness he feels he can melt into them.

The man takes off the blindfold. Alex blinks, and is looking into the most tender and loving honey-colored eyes he’s ever seen.

“Are you OK?” Michael asks, a little worried.

“Yeah”, his voice is still raw, he is sore everywhere, but he feels SO good, loved, cared for, and at peace. “I’m more than OK. I’m great.”

Michael smiles, kisses him once more, and uses his telekinesis to arrange them into a spooning position, with Alex being the small spoon.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rough sex (rape fantasy) but with aftercare. D/S with Alex being the sub bottom and he sometimes needs to feel utterly powerless so he can gets into the head space he needs, enter Michael using his power to help creating a rape fantasy for Alex. Basically dark role play with consent. 
> 
> Oh and the title comes from a comment Vlamis once made to one of Tyler’s insta posts, so credit to him I guess.


End file.
